


How future Kiri shinobi brought peace to the Uchiha and Senju (Unintentionally)

by Katakanabara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confused Tobirama, Confused Uchiha clan, Kiri kidnaps tobirama, M/M, Mentioned Uchiha Itachi, Overprotective Hashirama, Overprotective Izuna, Uchiha Madara Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakanabara/pseuds/Katakanabara
Summary: Inspired by Chapter 3 of ForeverSaudade's Tobirama-Centric Story IdeasYoung Tobirama is kidnapped by Kiri nin from the future.
Relationships: possible Izuna/Tobirama
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	How future Kiri shinobi brought peace to the Uchiha and Senju (Unintentionally)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tobirama-Centric Story Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222274) by [ForeverSaudade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSaudade/pseuds/ForeverSaudade). 



> prompt:  
> Some ninjas from Kiri decided to use a seal to travel back in time to kidnapped Young Tobirama because to all the Kiri shinobi, Tobirama is a god as he is one of the greatest suiton users and they are salty that he ended up in Fire country. (They went to his childhood because they know that they are no match for when Tobirama became the Nidaime Hokage.)  
> The Senju and the Uchiha are fighting at a skirmish again. Hashirama is facing Madara and Tobirama is facing Izuna. (This takes place before there was a peace treaty and before the village was a thing.)  
> The Kiri ninjas sneak onto the battlefield and try to kidnap Tobirama.  
> Hashirama of course sees it and becomes super overprotective. His mokuton is going wild, making the trees move and the vines into weapons. The Uchiha is standing there frightened because they never knew that Hashirama could do that before. They realize that Hashirama was holding back while fighting the Uchiha.  
> Izuna sees the Kiri shinobi trying to capture Tobirama and also gets mad because it's his rival and he won't let anyone take Tobirama away from him.  
> Hmmm.. let’s say Kiri ninjas succeeded in kidnaping Tobirama out of the battlefield because he was maybe low on chakra or just tired from too many sleepless night plus battles with Uchiha without proper rest. so, he was too tired to not aware of the Kiri ninjas. (Usually in the battle with Uchiha, no Senju or Uchiha bothered with both Izuna and Tobirama when they were fighting against each other so it was a surprise for everyone for the third party to involve.
> 
> However, the Kiri ninjas’ success was not too long. Hashi going rampage on the battlefield and Izuna went ballistic trying to chase the ninjas who snatched away his rival. ‘MINE!’ Screaming top of his lungs, Sharingan spinning and finally using his mangekyo sharingan, susano materialising to chase to get his rival back from the kidnappers.
> 
> Well, maybe, in this AU, that’s how the peace was made between Senju and Uchiha and konoha’s was founded. And in the future, before Kiri messed up by sending the kidnappers to the past, they might have a slight chance of success in kidnaping Nidaime Tobirama. But now, there’s less than zero chance because wherever Nidaime Tobirama goes, there’s his Anbu Captain, Izuna shadowing him. And no one wants to cross path with a Sharingan-wielding, mad guard dog, who would screamed ‘MINE!’ and trying to set fire on anyone who look wrongly at Tobirama. 
> 
> ‘Uchiha, get your own room and sleep!’  
> ‘But Nidaime sama, it’s my job to protect you 😘’  
> ‘That doesn’t mean you sleep in the same room with me!’  
> ‘But what if you have some nightmare Abd need someone to chase them away? It’s my job as your ANBU captain to protect you from anything and everything, including nightmare’  
> ‘But who is going to protect my sanity from the over clingy Uchiha?!’

Mist clung to the mossy stone buildings of Kirigakure.

“Mizukage-sama, are you sure?” 

“Yes, the Nidaime Hokage belongs to us! He is our god! Konoha can have Shodaime Hokage but we are going to get the Nidaime,” The Shodiame Mizukage declares. 

“Very well, but um, why are we time traveling?”

“Because, Akari, we can't kidnap him at the level he is now so we must do it in the past when he isn't as strong!”

“Oh,” Akari stated as she activated the scroll in the room full of ninja. The scroll started glowing, light bursting from it, sucking them in. 

* * *

Mei grunted as someone landed on top of her. She shoved whoever it was off and shot to her feet, lava release already prepared to fire. Her attack stopped halfway. 

“Wh, hu, how?” She asked. Eyeing the Shodaime Mizukage, Seigi, wearily. “You are supposed to be dead Lord Seigi!”

“Huh?! Why would I be dead? This is supposed to be the past!” Seigi shouted at Mei. 

“What.”

“We are trying to travel to the past so we can kidnap Tobirama-sama and make him our god because Fire country already has a god and Tobirama-sama is ours!” Seigi finishes ranting. “Anyways, who are you!”

“Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage,” Mei stated.

“Oh-” A bright light erupted from the center of the room interrupting Seigi and dragging everyone in.

* * *

“Umph!”

“Kisame, are you alright?” A voice asked, red eyes staring down at a pile of limbs.

“Urgh,” Kisame grumbled. “Who are these people, Itachi?” Kisame asked.

“Kiri nin, judging from their headbands,” Itachi replied.

“How did they find us?!”

“STOP SHOUTING!” Seigi hollered suddenly.

Everyone spun to face him. 

“What.” Kisame’s voice was flat. “You’re dead! You died years ago!”

“Humph! Well, I was trying to go to the past. Instead, it threw me into the future,” Seigi quipped. 

Itachi blinked. His sharingan slipping on checking for henges or genjutsu. He didn't see any surprisingly. “Let’s say we believe you for now, why did you try to travel to the future?”

“Because Tobirama-Sama belongs to us! Konoha already has a powerful god shinobi! He is ours! He is even water natured! It's obvious!” Seigi screamed.

Kisame glanced at Itachi, then back at Seigi. “Can I help?” He asked. 

Itachi glared at his partner. “We have a mission, Kisame. The Jinchuuriki,”

“Well too bad because I have a god to go kidnap,” Kisame interrupted. He turned to Seigi “Let’s go.”

“We can't control when the uh, portal thing hap-oh.” Akari started.

Mei grinned as a bright light enveloped them all, finally pulling them into the past.  
* * *  
They opened their eyes to the sight of the trees of fire country and the sound of a battle raging not far off. They stood up from the hard dirt and hurried over to the edge of the tree line and peeked out into the clearing. Their eyes roamed over the battling Senjus and Uchihas until they landed on a white-haired teen.  
“Finally.”


End file.
